


Sometimes At Night

by I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine
Summary: Dean reflects on how much he loves his husband
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 80





	Sometimes At Night

Sometimes at night, Dean doesn’t sleep. He knows he will regret it in the morning when he has to face the day in a less than rested state, but he’s powerless against the urge to stay awake.  
It’s not even that he can’t sleep. He’s definitely tired enough, but he’d rather stay lost in his own thoughts as he listens to the noises that surround him.  
He can hear the rustling of the trees in his yard as their leaves are tossed gently by the wind. He can hear the owl, somewhere nearby but not loud enough to disturb. He can hear the quiet hum of the fridge downstairs. But the noise he’s paying most attention to is the steady breathing of his husband as he peacefully rests in his arms.  
After 8 years together, this sight still takes his breath away.  
He could watch Cas for hours.  
There’s enough moonlight making its way into their room that the side of Cas’ face is illuminated in the dark.  
Dean watches.  
He watches the way Cas’ lips press together when he fidgets in his sleep. He watches the light dance across his face as those trees sway in the breeze. He watches the way his chest rises and falls with each breath.  
The wind picks up outside and a breeze slightly chills the room through the open window. Dean listens to those sounds too. He can hear the rustle of the leaves getting louder. He can hear the shifting of the sheets as Cas’ sleeping body reacts to the cold air. He can hear the sleepy, disgruntled huff of a man far too adorable for his own good. He can see the frown appear on that breathtaking face.  
Dean pulls the duvet up a little higher, then watches as Cas snuggles further into Dean’s chest, nosing towards the warmth in the almost non-existent gap between their nude bodies.  
He watches the serene expression develop on Cas’ face as he pulls Dean’s body even closer. Dean listens to the contented sigh that escapes Cas’ beautiful mouth when Dean tightens his grip in return. 

They came so close to not having this. There was a time where Dean truly thought Cas would never return home. This beautiful life they’d built together could so easily have ended up as a story of heartbreak instead.  
Holding the love of his life while he was held in return still left him in awe.  
Cas felt like home. 

So sometimes at night, Dean lets his husband’s very being overwhelm every one of his senses while he remembers exactly why they had fought so hard for this. 

Sometimes at night he allows himself to truly feel and appreciate all he could have lost.

Sometimes at night, Dean doesn’t sleep. He knows he will regret it in the morning when he has to face the day in a less than rested state, but he’s powerless against the urge to stay awake. 

Dean could go to sleep if he wanted to, but there were some things just worth being tired for.


End file.
